It's Not An S
by Perseids
Summary: AU Brittana Oneshot (part of Of Coffee Shops and Comic Books) -Dressing up and going to midnight movie premieres are always fun. Especially when it's the Man of Steel with a few of your closest friends and girlfriend. Just remember that it's not an S, it means Hope.


**A/N: It's been a while, hasn't it? Here's a little something that I've been working on. Set in the OCSaCB universe, but it can be read alone. (AU Brittana and Nerd!Santana)**

**I'm still very saddened by the loss of Cory. I may have not liked Finn on the show, but Cory was a wonderful person. I was lucky enough to meet and talk to him a couple of years ago at the Glee Premiere. I hope everyone's okay, just remember how much of an inspiration each and every one of this cast is. As well as how precious life is.  
**

**Rest in Peace, Big Guy. You're missed so much by everyone.**

* * *

**It's Not An S**

* * *

Alright. Tonight was the night.

Fedora? _Check_.  
Glasses? Duh. _Check_.  
Shirt with the iconic logo? _Check_.  
White button up? _Check_.  
Denim shorts? _Check_.  
Red suspenders? _Check_.  
Amazingly nerdy, yet cool socks fitted for the occasion? _Check_.  
And...something's missing still. Oh, right... Cape?! And... _Check_!

A knock followed by a slightly muffled female voice interrupted the thought process.

"Santana! Aren't you done yet?! I swear, taking this long for a movie premiere is ridiculous."

Santana pursed her lips in annoyance and gazed in the direction of her currently closed door,

"Shut up, Quinn. You know how long I've been waiting for this film!"

"Yeah, yeah... ever since you heard they were doing a reboot, what? Like three years ago?" Quinn's voice still came across from the other side of the barrier. Santana rolled her eyes in response and sighed before she replied back to her roommate/ best friend.

"Wow, so you do listen to what I rave about every once in a while!" Sarcasm was laced in every word. Santana heard a single, mocking laugh from Quinn, which was enough for a small smirk to appear on her lips.

"The only reason why I'm going with you tonight is because this guy they casted is amazingly hot and he's British,"

"Also, I bought your ticket, bitch," Santana added on.

"Yes. Well, that was also a nice incentive," Quinn gave another airy chuckle.

"Are they here yet?" Santana asked as she changed the subject and pushed up her glasses.

"Tina texted me earlier saying they were on their way and so did Mercedes, so they-" The sound of a ringing doorbell cut into their conversation.

"I think there's your answer." Quinn finished, "I suggest that you hurry up and get your ass out here so we can go. It's already almost 11,"

"I know, go get the door, Q," Santana sighed out.

"I hope you look hot for your girlfriend!" Quinn informed before Santana heard the patter of footsteps fade out. She scoffed to herself.

"I always do,"

Santana looked herself over once more in the mirror before she adjusted her glasses one more time. She made her way out of her room and into the living room where the rest of her friends were.

"And just when I thought you couldn't get any nerdier..." Quinn spoke up from her seat at a barstool, she was the first to notice her presence.

"I'll fuck you up, Quinn," Santana deadpanned with narrowed eyes.

"Santana," Another voice stated in a stern tone. Santana shifted her gaze and her eyes lit up immediately at who she found at the source. She also offered a small, relented apologetic smile when she saw the expression on their face.

"Sorry babe," She took a few strides to where Brittany stood and gave a light peck on her lips, though she had to go on her tip toes to do so.

"Mmmmhmmm," Brittany hummed in an unconvincing way, however a grin was sported on her face. Santana shrugged in response and placed a hand on her girlfriend's hip.

"You look awesome," Santana began, she tried to deflect and took notice of what Brittany was actually wearing.

"You don't look too bad yourself," Brittany smirked knowingly and casted her a wink.

"Oh... Well, you know..." Santana drawled on as she raised an eyebrow and gave her a half smile, which showed one of her dimples on her left cheek.

"Damn Lopez, you got the outfit and your girl to dress up too?" Puck interjected with a nod of approval to the both of them. He wore a Superboy shirt (the red "S" shield stood out of the contrast of the black material) and regular faded jeans to go with it. His usual mohawk was in place along with his signature "bad-ass" facade.

If they were at a Superman costume competition, then Santana would probably win... despite her being of the opposite gender of the man of steel himself.

Her outfit was more of a combination of both Clark Kent and Superman, be it in the transition between the two.  
Her hair was down but the top of her head was covered with a black, old fashioned fedora. She wore a pair of glasses (thick-rimmed and slightly larger than her normal pair, she had this for occasions likes this) on her face to complete it. A white long sleeved button up, with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows made up most of her torso, but most of the buttons were undone which clearly gave a peak to the famous Superman symbol on her chest in a V-shape cut. She wore the Man of Steel top right under the white button up. A pair of denim shorts that stopped at the knee was accompanied with red suspenders that clipped onto the top of them. The straps fit snug over Santana's shoulders and all the more added to her look. Now, the reason for the shorts and not pants was -although it was summertime and extremely hot- the fact that Santana also had on Superman socks. But no, not just any Superman socks. These socks had the Superman symbol on the front... as well as red capes on the back. Yes, just when you thought it couldn't get any better... it just did. To top is all off, on her feet were a pair of black sneakers.

Santana had been tweaking and adapting this costume over the years, and she believed that she had finally got it to it's pinnacle of amazing for this night.

With Brittany... It looked like any normal thing to have on... if you were going to interview for a job, that is. A white long sleeved blouse, with the top couple of buttons undone was covered up mostly with a black buttoned up vest on her torso. It gave a slightly teasing view of her cleavage but it was the right amount of sexy. Not too sleazy, but still hot. Her golden blonde hair fell past her shoulders which added another element to the contrasting black and white attire. Her side swept bangs were parted neatly to the left. Also a dark grey pencil skirt shaped her hips perfectly and just cut a couple of inches above her knees. Finally, the black pumps on her feet didn't exactly help with how long her legs looked, if anything it accentuated it. Hence, the slightly larger height difference between her and Santana. A pair of fake glasses were pushed up at the top of her head and Santana discovered a badge pinned onto Brittany's upper left side. It read "Daily Planet, PRESS" with a small picture of Brittany's brilliant, smiling face and right underneath, "LOIS LANE" was printed in black, bold letters.

Now if they were at a Lois and Clark/ Superman costume competition... then hands down Santana and Brittany would win that as well... despite the fact that they were both girls, Santana was not a tall, white, blue-eyed male, and Brittany was a stunning blue-eyed blonde (although Superman/ Clark Kent had been pretty much the same over the decades, the face and distinct look for Lois Lane has always been changed, she had been brunette/ black haired or a red head as well as many other depictions on her personality).

"Talk about a power couple," Mercedes scoffed with a light laugh. She put a hand on her hip and eyed the two up and down with an approving nod.

"If we're in the geek universe, then I totally agree," Tina chimed in, a smirk on her lips.

"Lois and Clark! Or Lois and Cla...ire? What's the girl name for Clark?" Mike questioned. He scratched the back of his head in thought, but the hint of playfulness was evident in his expression.

"We have the girl and guy version now! This is so awesome," Sam grinned in all giddiness.

"If everyone is all done here, I think we have a midnight movie premiere to catch?" Quinn announced in a bored tone.

"Yeah, let's get this show on the road! This Superman is some hot stuff from what I've seen," Mercedes added on, "Come on guys, up!"

They all milled out of the apartment and to their respective cars. Mike, Tina, and Mercedes in Mike's Prius; Puck and Sam in Puck's pick-up truck; and Quinn, Santana and Brittany in Quinn's Camry.

"No making out in the back you two." Quinn directed as she watched them start to get in the back doors. She paused a second before she changed her mind. "Actually... you know what? I am not a chauffeur. Santana, you're sitting in the front seat." Santana gave out a disgruntled groan but Quinn simply raised up a challenging eyebrow.

Her car, her rules.

"Okay. Mom." Santana glowered back mockingly at her best friend before she moved into the front passenger seat with a huff. Quinn could hear incoherent grumblings and made out a few curse words in Spanish that were directed at her. She sighed deeply and shook her head. Brittany giggled lightly at the two and obediently slid into the back seat easily, directly behind her girlfriend.

* * *

**At the Movie Theatre**

"God, you two are the worst! I separate you physically in a car for a fifteen minute drive! fifteen fucking minutes. And you can't even control yourselves!"

"It probably would have be better if you just let them be, Q,"

"Whatever,"

* * *

**Thirteen Minutes Ago... During The Car Ride to the theatre**

The first three minutes of the drive was fine. Quinn just wanted some peace and quiet for a little bit in her car. Don't get her wrong, she loved Santana and Brittany with all her heart. But it got a little much after they basically thought they could do whatever they wanted in front of her. Their PDA status was off the charts, she had a feeling it was all Santana's doing just to piss her off or to see how much she could take. So, Santana was acting like a child with her pout and refusal to even look in Quinn's direction. And on the other hand, Brittany contentedly hummed along to whatever song was playing on the radio. Quinn could never fathom how these two were perfect each other with their such different personalities, but you could say they balanced each other out.

Suddenly, the sound of her phone going off snapped Santana out from staring through the window and to her cell. She took a quick side glance at Quinn, who kept her eyes on the road, and Santana had a look of confusion when she noticed who the sender was. She unlocked her phone to read the full message.

_Brittany: **Hi**_

Santana tried to cover up the bright smile that crept up on her lips. Of course Brittany would do this. She wanted to turn around in her seat and cast her girlfriend a knowing look, but Santana decided to keep it cool and continue on with the text messaging, without Quinn's knowledge.

_Santana: **Why hello, Ms. Lane.**_

Santana quickly typed out and sent the message. A single vibration noise reverberated from the backseat and Santana, again, tried her best not to grin. She heard Brittany let out a hum and could imagine her blue eyes sparkling in delight at her phone. A few seconds later Santana's phone beeped at her, indicating another message. She bit down on her lower lip in anticipation and opened it.

_Brittany: **Wow, I can't wait for this car ride to be over cause I'm so turned on already. I may just ravish you right there in the theatre.**_

Well... that took quite a turn. Santana couldn't stop the surprised noise that emitted from her throat, so she covered it up quickly by a coughing fit. Quinn took notice and casted her a look of concern.

"You alright there, Kent?" She asked with a pointed gaze, her eyes shifted from the road to her best friend.

"Ahem... yeah, I'm good. Just... uhh- I'm fine," Santana sputtered back as she cleared her throat. A small giggle from the backseat was heard while Quinn shrugged with an apathetic "whatever" before she turned up the volume on the radio and went back to driving.

_Santana: **Why do you send me things like that?**_

_Brittany:** I was just being honest.**_

_Santana: **You and your honesty...**_

_Brittany: **What? Can you not handle it? I thought Superman can handle everything.**_

_Santana:** Is that a challenge?**_

_Brittany: **What do you think, Smallville? ;)**_

_Santana:** Bring it on, Lane.**_

Quinn finally noticed something strange when there would be periods of silence in the car, followed by a notification sound, and then a muffled laugh or a whispered "oh my god," from beside or behind her. Every time she shot a look at Santana to her right, she had a look of boredom plastered on her face. When Quinn took a glance at Brittany from her rearview mirror, her usual cheery smile and demeanor met her quizzical stare. What in the hell was going on?

After about four more minutes of this, Quinn got fed up with their middle school-like behavior.

"Okay what are you two doing?! Those damn notification noises are annoying as hell!" She kept her eyes focused before her but gripped the wheel a little tighter.

"Nothing," Santana answered, her tone a little higher in pitch, while Brittany simultaneously said,

"Sexting," in a nonchalant manner.

"Oh my dear Lord, why did I even bother asking?" Quinn groaned in exasperation.

"Britt!" Santana squeaked out in surprise. She dragged a hand down her face and felt the heat of embarrassment creep on her cheeks.

"What?" Brittany asked, her bluntness didn't register to herself.

"Again, you and your honesty, babe," Santana sighed with a shake of her head. Meanwhile, Quinn would have banged her head on the steering wheel multiple times if she had not been the driver.

"I don't know why I even put up with you," She continued on, with a slight roll of her eyes.

"It's because you love us so much, Fabray," Santana quipped back. Brittany let out a laugh from the backseat.

"That love may be turning into loathing," Quinn replied with as much snark as she could muster in her tone.

"Maybe you just need to join us in some lady loving," Brittany suggested with a smirk that Quinn saw from a glance her rearview mirror.

"No thanks, Britt... my answer still stands from the first time you invited me to that," Quinn slightly grimaced at the memory of that.

"Holy memory bank, Batman,"

"You can't be Robin, San. You're dressed up as Superman!" Brittany interjected playfully.

"Sorry, it's habit." Santana shifted in her seat to spare her girlfriend a smile, "Also can we just forget that one night please? Besides, Quinn finally got herself a new boytoy," Santana changed the subject of conversation as she turned back and looked at Quinn.

"We've only been out a couple of times, it's nothing," Quinn glared at her seat mate.

"Nothing can always turn into something," Santana shrugged, a mischievous smirk graced her lips. Sweet, sweet revenge was finally on her side to get back at Quinn.

"So what's his name?" Brittany questioned brightly.

"Travis," Quinn curtly remarked. A few seconds of silence passed through the car.

"And...?" Santana drawled out, waiting for more details from the driver.

"And, nothing. Mind your own damn business," Quinn replied again, a fake smile plastered on her face.

"God I hope you get laid soon because you've been so stuck up lately," Santana crossed her arms with a pointed look.

"Honey, that's not nice," Brittany piped in from the behind, "Maybe Quinn's just not ready for what we do in bed,"

"I just can't with you two," Quinn sighed out, "Oh look the movie theatre! Thank God," She felt a wave of relief wash over her as she made a sharp turn to get into the parking garage and immediately got into the first parking spot she found.

"We're not done here, Q!" Santana cried out once Quinn put the car in park and hurriedly unlocked the doors.

"Get the hell out of my car," Quinn stated in a tired voice, though, there was still some bite in her tone.

"Are you sure you won't take us up on our offer? I mean Santana does this one thing with her fingers and-"

"OH MY GOD, JUST GET OUT NOW, PLEASE," Quinn buried her face in her hands half in disgust and half in appalled expression. Santana chuckled in an evil manner and Brittany shrugged indifferently.

"I was just saying..." Brittany moved and opened her door to let herself out. Santana followed suit, but gave a glance back at her best friend, who was banging her head lightly at the top of the steering wheel. She looked back up at her girlfriend and poked her tongue out slightly, her dark brown eyes glinted with mirth.

"I'd have to say, Britt... Honesty is your best trait,"

* * *

"Quinn just needs to get laid, that's all," Santana piped in when she and Brittany rejoined the group with a couple bags of popcorn and a drink.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Okay, let's all get inside before I have to hear anything else unnecessary," Mercedes remarked, she did the best to cover for damage control. She caught the horrified look on Quinn's face, which also seemed to say that any second she was going to tackle Santana to the ground...

Mike and Tina nodded in silent agreement and cautiously made their way in their specific theater. Mercedes raised an eyebrow at the remaining people and went inside as well. Santana pushed up her glasses and readjusted her hat with her freehand before reaching down to hold Brittany's hand. Brittany's cheerful smile graced her features and the two entered together.

"You know, Quinn...-"

"Finish that sentence Puck and you'll be limping for the next week," Quinn snarled out, her eyes narrowed dangerously at him. Puck clamped his mouth shut and awkwardly cleared his throat before he gave a shrug and mumbled an "_it was worth a shot_,". He stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked inside. Sam gave a sheepish apologetic smile to Quinn and offered his hands out in a gentlemanly fashion, as a way of direction for her to walk in before him. Quinn scoffed but she strode in nonetheless.

Once the whole gang got situated in their seats (they got damn good ones too, despite it being a midnight showing premiere, they were basically smack dab in the middle of the theatre) the conversation picked up between all of them.

From left to right the seating order went as follows: Mike, Tina, Mercedes, Puck, Sam, Quinn, Santana and Brittany.

After what seemed like forever, the previews for other upcoming movies ended and the theater went dark.

Santana's eyes went wide as the opening sequences began. She blindly reached for Brittany's right hand with her left. Once she made contact, Santana grasped it lightly, Brittany seemed to get the idea and intertwined their fingers together. Brittany stole a glance at Santana as she tore her eyes away from the screen for a second. They shared tiny smiles before they directed their attention back to the movie at hand.

* * *

**Two and a Half Hours Later**

The last few people walked out of the theaters, they were mostly on the high of seeing so many highly packed action sequences, but sadly nothing else to look forward to since they waited a little longer to see if there was anything after the credits. Unfortunately there wasn't, but that didn't stop them from enjoying the movie overall.

"Hot damn, that boy was fine," Mercedes started while she fanned herself with her hand.

"Man of Steel was definitely the perfect title for that movie..." Tina nodded along in agreement.

"Did you see those abs? I feel like mine are inferior compared to his," Mike slightly sulked as he put a hand on his stomach. He had a small pout on his face but Tina went over an kissed it away.

"It's okay Mike, yours are still very nice to look at... as well as to touch," She lightly joked to her boyfriend. Mike sighed but cracked a small smile.

"That body was perfect," Quinn stated, her mind still focused on the man of steel actor.

"My lady loins, just... wow," Santana exhaled out with a delighted sigh.

"I wouldn't be opposed to a threesome now," Brittany added on, a smirk on her lips.

"I've been asking to join in on the fun for how long? And now you finally come around to the idea?"

"With Henry Cavill, not you Puck," Santana remarked shortly with a roll of her eyes.

"Isn't it like the same thing?" He replied back with another one of his smug expressions.

"Most definitely not," Brittany deadpanned. She gave Puck a shrug and an apathetic look. Puck grimaced, mumbled something and dug his hands into his pockets. Santana and Quinn both scoffed and Mike patted Puck reassuringly on the shoulder.

"Alright guys, it's already almost 3 in the morning and I have work in about... 5 hours," Sam cut in after he looked down at his watch.

"Are we calling it a night, guys?" Quinn glanced over at everyone and was met with simultaneous nods and "yeah"s.

"I believe we are," Mercedes answered back with a stifled yawn.

"We're all still on for dinner Sunday night, right?" Santana asked, she placed her hand around Brittany's hip and eyed the rest of the group. Again, a round of affirmation came from each person.

"'Kay then, see you all then," Santana said as Brittany broke from her place and went to hug each person. A small half smile formed on Santana's lips as she saw how easily her girlfriend showed how much she cared for everyone. She followed suit after a minute, with less enthusiastic hugs for them, and a light punch to Puck's arm.

"Drive safe, everyone," Tina told them before she, Mike and Mercedes turned to head towards their car. Sam and Puck waved and did the same in the opposite direction.

"Goodnight," Brittany called out as she hooked one arm around Santana and her other around Quinn.

"I take it you're staying over tonight?" Quinn inquired with a knowing look to the taller blonde.

"Of course she is," Santana answered with Brittany smiling brightly next to her.

"Alright, let's get going home then," Quinn fished her keys out of her pocket and looked up before she continued, "And if you guys are gonna have sex, please don't be so loud, I have to get up for work tomorrow too," Another pointed look was directed to the other two.

"Whatever you say, Q," Brittany giggled and Santana nodded in understanding, the hint of a smirk hidden on her face.

**At Santana and Quinn's Apartment**

"I'm going to bed, g'night!" Quinn told them once they walked inside the front door.

"Night, Quinn!" Brittany chirped out as she bent down to take off her shoes.

"Later, Q," Santana replied as she adjusted her glasses. Quinn stretched out her arms and yawned as she briskly walked to her room. Santana made her way over to the couch and plopped down into the cushions with a sigh. She let her head roll back and shut her eyes for a second before a familiar voice reached her ears.

"So what's the S stand for?"

Santana cracked an eye open and gazed up at her girlfriend, who was towering over her in a dominating way. There was a glint of a darker hue in Brittany's eyes. Talk about a turn on. She blinked in surprise before she cleared her throat and played along.

"It's not an S" Santana said back, echoing the lines from the movie she just saw a few hours ago. Brittany slowly lowered herself onto Santana's lap and slightly bit her lip with a quirk of an eyebrow. Santana could feel the heat from inside her spread all over her body. She paused in her sentence when Brittany took off the fedora that was on her head and threw it across the room. There was a seemingly predatory look in those eyes. She gave a small nod to keep Santana going.

"On my planet it means hope," Santana barely whispered out as Brittany licked her lips and smiled back at her.

"Well, here it's an S" Brittany continued on normally, her fingers slid down Santana's covered torso and she began to unbutton the white collared shirt. It went teasingly slow and Santana's eyes went wide at her girlfriend's actions, but made no move to stop her. She gulped when Brittany got to the last button and undid it. Her brown eyes linked with blue and that sexy smirk appeared again on Brittany's face. A second later Brittany pushed the now open shirt over Santana's shoulders and down her arms. She moved closer so that their faces were only centimeters apart. Santana's breathing got heavier as she was about to close the gap between their lips.

"NO SEX ON THE COUCH, TAKE IT TO THE BEDROOM," Quinn's voice suddenly resounded in the living room, followed by the sound of the door being shut closed.

Both Brittany and Santana exchanged looks before letting out a small round of laughter. Quinn's timing was impeccable as always.

"Fucking Quinn," Santana breathed out in a huge sigh, she rubbed the side of her head in exasperation.

"Can you blame her, though?" Brittany unbuttoned her vest and took it off, but made no movement to get off Santana's lap.

"Yes," Santana answered back flatly which earned her another bubbly laugh from Brittany.

"San," She tried to scold condescendingly but the grin on her face gave it all away. Santana's hands found their way back onto Brittany's hips.

"Where were we before we got interrupted, Ms. Lane?" Santana inquired as she got back into her role.

"I believe you were about to kiss me," Brittany wrapped her arms around the back of Santana's neck and leaned in closer to her again.

"Are you sure?" Santana playfully winked as she shifted her hands from Brittany's hips to the small of her back.

"Very," Brittany answered before she pressed her whole body into Santana's and quickly captured her lips with her own. Santana gasped and Brittany took that opportunity to slip her tongue in to deepen the kiss. Brittany tightened her hold on Santana and angled her head to the side for better access. No matter how many times they've kissed, Santana couldn't explain the tingling sensations that reached from the tips of her toes to her fingertips. Santana let out a moan and moved her hands up Brittany's back. She pressed closer to her and reciprocated every movement of her lips. After a few minutes they broke apart, panting. Santana opened her eyes and smiled at the sight before her. Brittany leaned back, her eyes piercing into Santana's with so much love swirling in them.

"Thanks for coming out to watch the movie with me... and everyone else," Santana shyly said out loud after a few seconds of silence. She averted her eyes down to her and sucked in her lips.

"Of course." Brittany placed her left hand gently on Santana's cheek, "I liked it. And we already established how hot Henry Cavill is," Santana glanced back up and found her girlfriend's smirk again.

"You didn't have to dress up, you know," Santana chuckled as she slightly leaned into Brittany's touch.

"What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't? Besides, did you see how many guys were staring at us?"

"That was only after we made out in front of the condiments area," Santana pointed out with a grin. Brittany hummed out in response and shrugged indifferently. She finally got up from Santana's thighs and offered a hand to her.

"Let's go to bed," Brittany tilted her head with a waiting expression on. Santana nodded and slid her hand into hers, she was pulled up immediately into Brittany's arms. She suppressed a surprised yelp and looked up at her girlfriend with a confused expression, her glasses in a haphazard position from the sudden movement.

"Welcome to The Planet," Brittany settled back into being Lois Lane with a cheeky smile. Santana shook her head and laughed again before going along with it.

"Glad to be here," She raised up both eyebrows as if to say "_happy now?_" Brittany nodded and fixed Santana's glasses on her nose and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. Santana couldn't help but think how much Brittany seemed to be enjoying their small roleplaying together. Santana crinkled her nose and the two walked to her room to end the night.

Before they shut the door Santana yelled out,

"We're in the bedroom now, Fabray, make sure to put some earmuffs on or something. Goodnight!"


End file.
